<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eruption by LovelyRita1967</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593008">Eruption</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyRita1967/pseuds/LovelyRita1967'>LovelyRita1967</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spun From Fire [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Betaed, Boys Kissing, Crushes, Eskel Has a Big Dick (The Witcher), Falling In Love, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Lust, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Redheaded Lambert, Shy Eskel (The Witcher), Smut, Soft Eskel (The Witcher)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:21:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyRita1967/pseuds/LovelyRita1967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This picks up right where part 1 (Spun From Fire) left off. Lambert replies to Eskel's text and a first date ensues and, well, check the tags 😉</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spun From Fire [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Modern Witcher AU Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eruption</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvagon/gifts">Marvagon</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>More redheaded Lambert for M and all the Red Wolves 🧡</p><p>Thank you to my beta <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaire_Seton/pseuds/Blaire_Seton/works">Blaire_Seton</a>. Please go read her Geraskier if you haven't yet, it's incredible. 💕</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eskel stared at the blank message, hearing Jaskier’s voice in his head again. <em> What’s the worst that can happen? He doesn’t reply. So what. No skin off your nose. But if he does reply? Eskel... </em>He took a deep bath and forced himself to type. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Eskel: Hi. It’s Eskel.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He hit send. He waited, heart in his throat. <em> Fucking stupid, there’s no way...  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lambert: Hey.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Ho. Ly. Shit. </em> Lambert actually replied. Eskel panicked. <em> Now what?? </em></p><p>But before he could even begin to formulate the words his phone buzzed again. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lambert: How you feeling?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Eskel’s fingers hovered over the keyboard. <em> Amazing, since you texted back... Terrible, so hungover… Not bad, how are you?...  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Eskel: I’ve been better… Been worse, too. How are you?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lambert: Good. Glad you texted.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Fuck.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Eskel: Oh yeah?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lambert: Yeah, I was worried you were so hammered you’d forget me. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hair the colour of fire flashed before his eyes, curls bouncing down in front of deep blue eyes. Imagine forgetting the most gorgeous fucking man on the planet. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Eskel: Definitely didn’t forget you.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The memory of Lambert’s firm hands, hot on his back. His tongue, slipping around Eskel’s like they were made for each other. Eskel was glad he had been so hammered, even with this hangover. He would never have even had the courage to talk to Lambert sober, never mind make out with him on the dance floor. </p><p> </p><p><em> Lambert: Good, cause I’ve been thinking about you nonstop and I was wondering if you were free for dinner tonight. </em> </p><p> </p><p><em> Sweet fucking Melitele. </em> Eskel nearly dropped his phone. His heart was hammering but his brain reminded him to get a fucking grip. Because Lambert was interested in the Eskel he had seen last night. Zero Inhibitions Eskel. He didn’t want Shy Around Strangers Eskel, or Would Prefer to Stay Home on a Friday Binging Netflix Eskel. It was only fair to warn him. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Eskel: I would love to… but you should know I’m not normally like that.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lambert: Like what? Sexy as fuck?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Eskel’s face caught on fire. <em> Is he serious? What do I even say to that? </em>He ignored the compliment and stuck to answering the question. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Eskel: I’m actually a little shy… kind of quiet.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lambert: Well Actually a Little Shy Kind of Quiet Eskel… how do you feel about the Bruxa at 7:00?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Eskel and Sabrina used to go to the Bruxa a lot, but he pushed that thought aside as his heart beat harder. He knew Lambert would be disappointed with him sober, nervous and awkward across a table, but the temptation of seeing those beautiful red curls shine and blue eyes watching him again was too strong. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Eskel: See you then.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>*  *  *  * </p><p>Six hours to kill. He was, in fact, out of clean underwear, so laundry was the perfect distraction for a start. Then he went for a good, long run, sweating out the hangover and getting his lungs burning again. The three weeks of wallowing over Sabrina had not been kind to him. He had done a few half-hearted workouts, but the amount of junk food he ate was full-hearted. </p><p>After he showered, he studied himself in the mirror and frowned at the softening around his waist. He decided to go with dark jeans because they were slimming, and his favourite vertically striped red and grey sweater over a white dress shirt. </p><p>He was a little overdue for a haircut and his black hair refused to do much besides flop onto his forehead. He quickly gave up on it, slapped on a hint of aftershave, and shrugged. This was as good as it got. </p><p>He looked at the time and decided if he drove slowly and took a more indirect route, he would only be ten minutes early, which wasn’t too eager. <em> Or is it?  </em></p><p>Fuck it. He grabbed his keys and was off. Apparently he didn’t drive that slowly, though, leg jittering and blasting his favourite songs, because he pulled into the restaurant at 6:45. When he saw the neon sign over the door his stomach lurched. Why was he so early? Now he had fifteen minutes to sit and sweat. </p><p>Except he stepped into the restaurant, and Lambert was already there, seated towards the back, red hair shining like a beacon. Eskel took a deep breath and began to walk over. </p><p>Lambert was lounging comfortably in the booth, one arm running along the back of the seat. He was wearing a black t-shirt and a black motorcycle jacket. God, he looked good. Then he saw Eskel, and his face split into a wide grin. </p><p>He stood up as Eskel approached and removed any doubt he was feeling about about how to greet him when he leaned forward and kissed Eskel on the cheek. </p><p>“Hey,” he said with the same intense blue gaze Eskel had been remembering all day. “You look great.” </p><p>Eskel blushed. “Thanks. So do you. That jacket is… it looks good on you.” </p><p>Lambert smiled and waved at the other side of the bench, his eyes lazily travelling down Eskel’s body. </p><p>Eskel sat, his stomach swirling. </p><p>“You feeling better?” Lambert asked. </p><p>Eskel nodded. “Yeah, much, thanks.” <em> Except for wanting to throw up a little bit right now. </em></p><p>The server appeared, a pretty, petite brunette. “Hey there, my name is Mariana. Can I get you two something to drink to start?” </p><p>“Go ahead,” Lambert gestured to Eskel. </p><p>Eskel knew the menu well. “Could I get a pint of the Wolf ale, please?”</p><p>Lambert grinned. “My favourite. Make that two,” he said to Mariana. </p><p>“Great, I’ll be right back with those.” </p><p>Lambert leaned back and smiled, tucking a curl behind his ear. “So what do you do, Eskel?” </p><p>“I’m a professor at Oxenfurt… Literature. But I took a sabbatical this semester to focus on my writing.” He chuckled wryly thinking about how hadn’t written a word since Sabrina dumped him. </p><p>“What do you write?” Lambert’s eyes were intense.</p><p>“Um… Mostly just dry, academic stuff. But I’m also working on a novel. It’s just in the beginning stages…” he said quickly, embarrassed he had even brought it up. He waved a hand dismissively. “It’s terrible, I’m sure.”</p><p>Lambert’s eyes lit up at the word ‘novel’. “I’m sure it’s not. I’d love to read what you have some day.” </p><p>Eskel’s face turned red. “It’s a long way from being done.” </p><p>“Well… whenever you’re ready.” </p><p>Eskel squirmed at the idea of sharing his writing with Lambert. “And what do you do?” he asked, folding his hands on the table, eager to change the subject. </p><p>“I’m an editor.” </p><p>“Seriously?” </p><p>“Yup,” Lambert grinned.</p><p>Eskel open and closed his mouth. “Where do you work?” </p><p>“Currently I’m editing <em> Ride, </em> a motorcycle magazine.” </p><p>Eskel had never read it himself, having never been on a motorcycle, but he had seen its glossy covers in bookstores. “You definitely don’t want to read my work, then.” </p><p>Lambert tutted. “You’re a professor of Literature. I have no doubt your writing is excellent.” </p><p>Eskel was still flushing but was saved by Mariana returning with their beers. “Here you go,” she said cheerfully, placing them gently on the coasters. “Did you have a chance to look at the menu?” </p><p>Lambert shook his head, eyes still on Eskel. “Not yet… but I know what I want.”</p><p>Eskel squirmed while Mariana looked at him with an amused grin. “What can I get you… to eat?” </p><p>Eskel ordered his usual, a burger with bacon and a salad on the side, and Lambert said he would have the same. Mariana left with the menus and they regarded each other across the table. </p><p>“So…” Lambert took a sip of his beer. “What was the occasion last night?” </p><p>“Oh…” Eskel laughed nervously. “No occasion, really. My brother and his boyfriend… they dragged me out.” </p><p>“Looked like you were having fun though..” </p><p>“Well… yeah… they, uh… were trying to help me move on from my ex.”</p><p>“Oh… bad breakup?” </p><p>Eskel blew out a breath. “Yeah… I didn’t see it coming… although I guess I should have. The last few months I couldn’t do anything right, she was never happy with me.” He shook his head and took a drink. “But you don’t want to hear about Sabrina.” </p><p>Lambert shrugged a shoulder. “I’ll listen if you want. But I’m glad you’re moving on.” </p><p>Eskel nodded. “Thanks. So how long have you been at the magazine?” </p><p>They chatted easily about their jobs until their food arrived and then the conversation slowed as they dug in.  </p><p>“You ever been on a motorcycle?” Lambert asked as their plates emptied, taking a bite of his salad. </p><p>“No, never,” Eskel replied. </p><p>“Wanna try it?” </p><p>“You have a motorcycle?” </p><p>“Yeah… I rode it here, in fact.” </p><p>“Oh… yeah. Yeah, sure, I’d love to.” </p><p>“Great… maybe next time I’ll take you for a ride.” He felt Lambert’s foot press up against his under the table.</p><p>Eskel nearly choked on his burger. “Sure,” he coughed, reaching for his beer. </p><p>Lambert grinned. </p><p>They moved onto hobbies and families and found out they had a lot in common. They both worked out a lot (although Eskel could, of course, already tell that by the way Lambert’s t-shirt hugged him) and had smug older brothers. </p><p>At some point Eskel forgot he was nervous, and the time flew by as their plates were cleared and Mariana refilled their drinks. When those were empty too, Lambert slipped off to the restroom, and Eskel was shocked when he checked his phone and saw that it was past 10:00. He was sorry to see the night ending</p><p>Lambert returned and slid back into the booth, but this time he scooted over into the middle instead of staying on the side. He put his arm up along the back of the booth again. Eskel looked at him and Lambert jerked his chin over in an invitation. </p><p>Eskel slid closer and then felt Lambert’s hand on his knee. His red head leaned in, and he whispered, “Do you have any plans after this?” </p><p>Eskel’s mouth dried out as he shook his head. “No.” One of Lambert’s curls tickled his cheek.</p><p>“Would you like to-”</p><p>“Eskel?” A loud, female voice interrupted. </p><p>Eskel froze.<em> Are you fucking kidding... </em></p><p>
  <em> Sabrina. </em>
</p><p>Eskel looked up and Sabrina was just fucking standing there, staring at him, looking gorgeous and blonde and perfectly put together, as usual. And of course Yennefer and Triss were right behind her. </p><p>“Sabrina… hi,” he managed, licking his dry lips. “Yen, Triss…” he nodded. </p><p>“Hey, Eskel…” Triss said kindly. “Nice to see you. We’ll just go… sit.” She took Yen by the sleeve and pulled her off to their table. Yen shot him a sympathetic look as she trailed after Triss.</p><p>Sabrina’s eyes hadn’t left Eskel, taking in his too-long hair and the sweater she hated. But then they flicked over to Lambert. </p><p>“This is Lambert…” Eskel offered. “Lambert, Sabrina.” </p><p>Sabrina smiled tightly. “Nice to meet you.” </p><p>Lambert looked at her evenly as his hand crept higher up Eskel’s thigh. </p><p>In the awkward silence where Lambert <em> should </em>have said ‘You too’, Sabrina pursed her lips and turned back to Eskel. “How are you doing?” </p><p>“Good,” Eskel said with a bit of a catch to his voice. He cleared his throat as Lambert’s hand slid even higher. “Really good.” </p><p>“That’s good.” She nodded. “I was a little worried about you.” </p><p>“No need,” Lambert jumped in, giving Eskel’s thigh a squeeze. “He’s doing great.” The <em>no thanks to you</em> was implied. </p><p>Sabrina’s eyes narrowed at Lambert the slightest bit. “Well, great. I’ll leave you two to your… evening.” </p><p>Lambert looked back at Eskel and leaned in to nose at his cheek in a casual dismissal. </p><p>“Bye, Sabrina,” Eskel mumbled, feeling a shiver from Lambert’s warm breath on his skin. She spun on her heel and marched off, and he realized this time he was really fucking happy to see her go. </p><p>Lambert’s lips softly brushed against his cheek, and then his lips, before he sat back, rubbing Eskel’s leg. “You okay?” </p><p>Eskel nodded. “I’m really fucking good.” </p><p>“Let’s get out of here.” </p><p>*  *  *  * </p><p>Lambert insisted on paying, over Eskel’s protests, then took his hand as they strolled around back to the parking lot. </p><p>They passed a motorcycle parked at the front, heading for Eskel’s Jeep far in the corner. “This is me,” he pointed with his thumb once they reached it, then turned, his back against his car door. He looked at his feet then up at Lambert, biting his lip. He never knew what to do at this part.</p><p>Lambert’s face was in shadow, but his eyes gleamed, reflecting the light from the streetlamp, and they looked hungry. </p><p>“Well-” Eskel started to say finally, but then Lambert was on him, lips pressed hard to his, hands sliding onto Eskel’s waist. </p><p>Lambert pulled away an inch, their breath mingling in the cool air. “Fuck, do you have any idea how hot you are?” </p><p>Eskel gaped at him, genuinely confused. “No?” was all he could respond. </p><p>Lambert surged forward again, lips soft against his, licking into Eskel’s mouth. </p><p>Eskel accepted his tongue gladly, and slid a hand into Lambert’s hair. Lambert pressed his hips to Eskel’s, and Eskel groaned, feeling the other man’s hardening length against his. </p><p>The next time Lambert pulled away they were both panting. </p><p>“Sabrina is a fucking psycho,” Lambert said heatedly, pushing a strand of Eskel’s hair behind his ear, “if she had this and let you go.” </p><p>“She- I-” Eskel shook his head. He’d never felt this adoration and well, <em> lust, </em> from anyone before. </p><p>Lambert ground his dick against Eskel’s again. “I want you so fucking badly, Eskel.” His long fingers slid to Eskel’s fly and undid the top button. “Let me suck your cock.” </p><p>Eskel felt a simultaneous throb in his dick and a horrified clench in his stomach. “Here?” was all he could think to say. “In the parking lot?” </p><p>Lambert gave him a dirty grin and pointedly looked around the otherwise dark and deserted lot. They were tucked away in the corner, a long way from the lone streetlight. There was a huge truck parked next to Eskel’s Jeep, blocking the view from the restaurant and the rest of the lot. </p><p>“No one will see me,” Lambert said, licking his lips, “if I’m on my knees.” </p><p>The curl of embarrassment in Eskel’s stomach flickered into arousal. “Okay,” he said quickly, before he could change his mind. </p><p>Lambert’s grin got even dirtier and he leaned forward to kiss Eskel again while he undid his fly and reached into his boxers to pull his dick out. </p><p>“Oh, fuck,” Lambert moaned, breaking away and looking down at his handful. “Of course you’re huge.” </p><p>Eskel blushed furiously. “I…” </p><p>Lambert leaned in to kiss Eskel’s neck, lightly scraping his teeth along the soft skin, while he gave Eskel’s dick a few slow strokes. “God, you’re so hot. Is this okay?” His thumb swiped over the drop of precome that appeared. </p><p>“Mmmm…” Eskel whimpered. “Yes…” </p><p>“Now you just lean back,” Lambert said, dropping to his knees and tucking his hair behind his ears. “I’m going to make you feel so good.” </p><p>Eskel tried his best to lean casually against his Jeep, while he watched Lambert’s hand slide down to the base of his dick. He could feel Lambert’s warm breath on him and he shivered in anticipation. </p><p>“Oh, you’re going to taste so good,” Lambert rumbled, and he lapped at Eskel’s head with the tip of his tongue.</p><p>Eskel groaned. “Fuck, Lambert.” </p><p>Lambert’s tongue flicked over his cockhead again, then he sucked in just the top, his lips suckling and pulling at the ridge. </p><p>Eskel tipped his head back and let the pleasure wash over him. Lambert pulled off then ran his tongue up and down the shaft, getting it good and wet before he gripped the base again and put his mouth back around the head. </p><p>Suddenly Eskel was vaguely aware of voices floating through the night air. His eyes snapped open. “Fuck,” he hissed. “Lambert, someone’s coming.” </p><p>But Lambert only sunk further down, his other hand gripping tightly onto Eskel’s hip. </p><p>“Lambert…” he tried again, but then he felt Lambert swallow around his dick and he let out a low moan. </p><p>He could see three people passing by on the sidewalk, and Eskel prayed to Melitele that they didn’t own the truck next to him. He did his best to look like he was nonchalantly leaning against his car, just waiting for someone, but mercifully they kept walking, and their voices faded as they disappeared around the corner. </p><p>Eskel looked down again to watch Lambert work his dick in and out of his mouth, lips stretched tight over his girth. Everything felt so hot and wet and slick, and Eskel felt the tightness building in his gut as Lambert took him in deeper and deeper.</p><p>When Eskel couldn’t resist any longer, he slid his fingers into Lambert’s hair, pushing the curls back, watching Lambert’s pink lips sliding up and down his cock. The heat built inside him.</p><p>“I’m gonna come,” he moaned, feeling himself about to tip over into ecstasy, waiting for Lambert to pull off. Instead he pumped his hand up and down on the lower half and hollowed his cheeks as he sucked at the rest. </p><p>“Fuck,” Eskel said with a low cry as the fire exploded through his body. “Fuck… Lambert…” he gasped.  His hips thrust forward with each spurt of come, and he watched Lambert swallow it greedily. Eskel ran his fingers through the curls as the last waves rolled over him and Lambert gently suckled at the tip. </p><p>Eskel slumped back against the car as Lambert stood, tucking Eskel back into his boxers for him. Lambert smiled and wiped a finger across his lower lip. “Gods, you’re perfect.” He leaned in and kissed Eskel again. </p><p>Eskel’s heart fluttered, and that jittery feeling welled up, spilling out of his heart and tunneling through his veins. He felt like he was floating, up high in the clouds, as he sighed happily into Lambert’s mouth. He slid his hands up Lambert’s back under his jacket and fucking <em>kissed him back.</em> </p><p>Lambert’s lips wandered down Eskel’s jaw and onto his neck. “Wanna go for a ride?” he whispered, his nose under Eskel’s ear. </p><p>Eskel took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “Hell, yeah.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The date continues in part 3! </p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyRita1967/pseuds/LovelyRita1967">Subscribe to me</a> if you like (I mostly write Geraskier, plus some rarepairs), or come say hi on <a href="https://twitter.com/LovelyRita1967">Twitter</a> (18+) and <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lovelyrita1967">Tumblr</a>. I love interacting and I follow back! </p><p>Kudos are so appreciated, and comments make me melt into a little puddle of pure happiness. Thank you ♥‿♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>